scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Mad Garbonzo
"I suggest that if you can't handle the heat, then stay out of the kitchen!" ''-Mad Garbonzo'', from the Scorpius series. Mad Garbonzo (alt Mad Garbanzo) is a character that appears in the Scorpius series. He is one of Vracula's creations from V.M.E., and is also a cooking demon who can fry with his pans. Unlike other creations by Vracula, Mad Garbonzo is one of the few demons who actually has proven to be the toughest creation ever to defeat. His heat-inducing attack is his most impressive move, which makes him also very dangerous to fight against. Throughout the Scorpius series, Mad Garbonzo has made appearances as a boss mostly to either get revenge on the Scorpius Warriors, or that he is simply a demon who rather cause trouble in other places. Mad Garbonzo is mostly accompanied by Garbonzo Beanies in his boss battles, and his frying pans make his attacks more difficult. Like Umbrelloxol, Mad Garbonozo seems to reappear in the series every time Gregory and friends kill it. Physical Appearance Mad Garbonzo appears as a light green colored 20-foot, 10 bodied, round batter-like demon with sinister red eyes. On the nine bodies other than his triple-spiked head, he wields 18 frying pans with nine hands on each side that wear white gloves. He also has a forest green colored round pattern that are on the nine bodies. Origin of Name Mad Garbonzo's name comes from the Garbanzo Bean (though it doesn't resemble it). The word "mad" in his name may refer to his temper whenever he is aggravated easily. Powers & Abilities Powers * 'Chef Beam -' A powerful chef move, just like Zeke and Chef Gregory can perform, Mad Garbonzo fires a beam of chef-like energy. * 'Topspin -' A spin attack by using his frying pans like a tennis racquet, Mad Garbonzo can bounce back any attack. * 'Fire Ball -' A basic attack that fire creatures and chefs can use, Mad Garbonzo fires several of them simultaneously. * 'Burrow -' Because of his large size, Mad Garbonzo can easily burrow into the ground and send things flying as it surfaces from underground. * 'Heat Wave -' A powerful fire attack, Mad Garbonzo will lash out a wave of intense heat that burns the area around him into a crisp. Abilities * 'Durability -' Mad Garbonzo is able to withstand debris falling on him, and can burrow into the ground head first without any pain. * 'Celsius -' Mad Garbonzo is so hot, that any type of contact with him will set the victim on fire. His boiling temper may also increase the power of the heat his body can release to attack. * 'Fire-Resistant -' Mad Garbonzo is known to withstand heat. Any fire attacks used on him will only make his temper grow along with his powers. Animated Series Scorpius Warriors Mad Garbonzo makes his first appearance in this arc, where Wolfember wanted to eat some delicious food. Tired of eating tasteless food, he orders Mad Garbonzo from V.M.E. Later on, he begins cooking for himself and his castle, which attracts attention from a local businessman.